


better left unsaid (things i’ll never finish)

by yoongisapphic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Skull (Reborn) - Freeform, as usual, rip all these ideas i had, skull is someone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisapphic/pseuds/yoongisapphic
Summary: A host of drabbles and half-formed ideas for fics that I’ll never write. Feel free to adopt any and all ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

The contents of one of Verde's many notebooks is this:

 

_**Fact One** _

_Viper keeps a credit board._

_  
**Fact Two** _

_Once a year (although not on a specific date) Skull's Viper Credits empty exactly 500,000,000_

_  
**Fact Three** _

_Skull is the only Arcobaleno to attempt to gain credits_

_  
**Fact Four** _

_The day immediately after Skull's Viper Credits are spent, he disappears._

_  
**Fact Five** _

_Skull goes to a clinic in Florence well known for it's treatment of mental disorders_

_  
**Fact Six** _

_Skull takes no medication_

_  
**Fact Seven** _

_Skull is always in ill spirits the day after his visit to the clinic_

_  
**Fact Eight** _

_Skull often forgets where he is, what he is doing, or who he is with_

_  
**Fact Nine** _

_The only books Skull seems to read have a common theme of recalling lost memories_

 

 

_**Conclusion One** _

_Skull asks Viper to change him so that he appears to age_

_  
**Conclusion Two** _

_Skull has a mental disorder of some variety_

_  
**Conclusion Three** _

_It is untreatable_

 

 

 

_**Hypothesis One** _

_Skull is an amnesiac_

 

_**Reasons why Skull is an idiot** _

_Mist users can remove memory blocks_

_Viper would probably have done it for free if they knew why Skull was ageing himself_

 

_**Actions to be taken** _

_Follow Skull for his next appointment, or better yet, subtly hint that Reborn or Colonello should follow him._

 

 

"There he goes again." Verde murmurs, and Reborn quirks an eyebrow, glancing up at the scientist.

"What?" He asks, and then follows Verde's line of sight to see Skull sneaking out the back door- looking the age he ought to.

"He always does it around this time of year. He's going to the Florence Institute of the Mind." He hums, and stirs his tea. Reborn stares blankly at him.

"He's ill?" The hitman asks, and yes, Verde has indeed incited his curiosity.

"I believe he suffers with retrograde amnesia." He drawls, and Reborn sits up immediately, eyes searching for any hint of deception. There is none, of course, and he breathes in harshly.

"What an idiot." Is all he remarks before taking off after the Cloud.

 

_**Footnote** _

_Easy as pie._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are legit from 3 years ago pls don’t @ me lmao

 

It took a long time for them to realize Skull was gone. Over two months, to be exact.

To begin with, they simply hadn't noticed. Then, they assumed he was taking missions for the Carcassi, or was on tour as a Stuntman. It was only at the party held at the Vongola Mansion that they realized he wasn't there- hadn't been there in a long time.

The party had been planned four months in advance, and the Arcobaleno had agreed they would all meet in a room. There was no particular reason for their meeting; a social courtesy, maybe. Still, they had all agreed.

Even then, nobody had really noticed he wasn't there. It was only when the room fell silent where usually Skull would have done something stupid and then been chastised for it, that they realized.

They went to his home (a small one-bedroom flat), and found spoiled food in the fridge, milk that had been sitting there for weeks. His electricity had been cut- he hadn't been paying the bills. Skull was missing.

They suspected kidnapping, only Reborn voicing that maybe, the weak lackey that he was, he had been killed or something. They set out to find him immediately; Viper with their scrying. Viper found a small signal, coming from- from England. London.

Within and hour, they had landed. They were the Arcobaleno after all, and if they wanted to get somewhere fast, they would. They landed at Heathrow, and took a taxi to, well, wherever Viper's signal came from.

It ended at a dirty pub, but these were trained fighters, and they knew very well that nothing was as it seemed. Reborn entered first, seeing a much brighter, cheerier and generally stranger atmosphere inside.

He strode up to the barman with precision and exactness, grabbing his collar and ignoring the several wavering sticks now pointed in his direction.

The rest of them filed in behind him, urgent and dangerous. Although Skull was annoying, a brat, he was still family. Not Familia, but family, and each of them loved him in their own peculiar way.

Even Fon was off-kilter, jittery. Why hadn't they noticed before now? Why hadn't they bothered to pay attention? All Skull ever wanted was attention, it seemed, he loved it.

They all sensed him, somehow. Not far away. Alive.

Reborn still clutched at the barkeep, face pulled into a snarl. "How do I get-" he started, and the man instantly stuttered nonsense, until Reborn lowered him, and he also pulled out a stick.

Trembling, he lead them outside, where he tapped the wall. It slid open in front of them, and they stepped through, ignoring the bustling street and the newspapers with moving pictures that showed a dark-haired, green-eyed, scarred boy with headlines. Headlines that should have told them everything, had they bothered to look.

'Boy-Who-Lived found in Italy.'

Surely that ought to have tipped them off? How often had they heard Skull proclaim daringly that nothing could kill him, that death itself hated him? Hadn't they just come from Italy, where Skull lived, where they suspected Skull had been kidnapped?

But, somehow, they missed it. So they continued on, flustered and angry, towards the attraction of Cloud they felt so strongly. It was Colonello, this time, in front, and he slammed the fragile door open without mercy, ignoring the foreign and ridiculous sign on the front of the shop, ignoring the ridiculousness of the whole scenario.

He glared at the old man with silvery moonlight eyes at the counter. "Aren't you interesting? I don't suppose you'll have any need for a shop like this... Still, it would seem that I-" He stopped talking, breaking out into an odd smile as another (frustrated) voice mingled with his own in the background. "Combine the Palm with Dragon-Heartstring, Harry!" He called out, ignoring the threatening presence of his 'guests'.

At a resolute nod from Verde, Reborn and Colonello both headed towards the back of the shop. They kicked down a door, freezing as they saw Skull, completely unharmed, and happier than they had ever seen him. "R-Reborn-Senpai! Colonello!" He stuttered, absolute shock showing on his face, which slowly turned to fear.

Only, the fear was not of them, Reborn realized. It made him angry, that his Lackey was not afraid of him, but of something else.

"Oh, you... Y-you can't be here. No. This is all bad. Nonono. They're going to find you, and then me, and- Mister O-Ollivander!"

He called, flustered and afraid and it made Reborn angry. So, so angry. They had flown here as fast as they could, and instead of being kidnapped, he was in hiding, sullying their names. Coward.

He reached out to grab Skull by the collar, but the Lackey moved, unlike they had ever seen him, faster than Reborn, faster than any of them.

"Olivander! Why did you let them in!? You know they're Muggles, and if they find them... If, if they find me, they'll..." He trailed off, and the old man with silver eyes nodded solemnly.

"Azkaban." He said quietly, and they watched Skull's eyes widen, complete terror taking over him at the name, and he nodded frantically.

"S-Senpai's... Please leave. They might already know you're hear and... You'll be seen as Horcruxes, oh dear.."

The famous Potter luck had struck again. Not two moments later, three Aurors had entered the wand shop, grabbing Skull and immobilizing the others.

"You are under arrest for the murder of 42 Muggles, as well as the manslaughter of Miss Hermione Jean Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ŷ ï k ē ś

Reborn was meant to be the healer. None of the other Arcobaleno had more medical experience than basic First Aid. So, when the Sun user returned to the mansion severely injured and bleeding everywhere (even his own flames couldn't heal a gigantic wound that slashed across his entire torso as well as seven bullet wounds) they were at a loss of what to do. 

Perhaps the most surprising thing, then, was that even though Colonello and Lal had real life combat experience, and were used to bullet wounds, it was Skull who reacted instantly, calmly. The civilian stuntman reacted like nothing was amiss, and their Flames told them he was working by his instincts. Only, Skull was a civilian and shouldn't have any instincts.

Even more surprising, then, when he seemed to know what to do. He removed Reborn's clothes from the wound with a practiced hand, and laid him flat on the floor. He whipped out a pair of tweezers and bottle of rubbing alcohol from somewhere inside his motorcycle suit (but why would Skull even have those things?) and set about removing the bullets skillfully. He examined the cut and his eyes went wide.

"Oh."

He said, quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Oh, no."

He hesitated, hovering over the severely injured hitman, and seemed to come to a decision. 

He cursed under his breath as he brought out this time... A stick? The Arcobaleno crowded around him, confused and wondering if Skull had been hit on the head. The Cloud user waved the stick in the air and muttered; "Episkey."

The cut began to seal, remarkably, and Skull winced a little as he knew what he had just done. They looked at Skull with a demand for answers as Reborn healed quickly, quicker than should be possible (even if he was the strongest Sun user, well, ever.)

The Hitman himself looked amazed, sitting up. Before Skull could answer anything, however, there was a crack and two men appeared in the room, out of thin air.

"Look at that, Anthansius. We found the Dark Lord."

One of them sneered, glancing down at Skull. He didn't look up, holding his hands up.

"Don't lower your guard. He ordered his side to kill Professor Granger, you know."

At this Skull's head snapped up and this was the only time they saw true anger on his face.

"Hermione was my side." He hissed, head held high as he removed his left glove, showing an odd, glittering symbol, some sort of intersecting triangle and circle, and one of them stopped.

"Come on, Malfoy. Let's take him back where he belongs." The other insisted, elbowing him.

"Wait, Bones. My Father said something about that symbol. It was-" 

He said no more, staring in shock as his partner was reduced to little more than ash.

"Oh Merlin." He whispered softly, gazing at Skull with intense, intense fear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be caught. Tell your Father what happened, I understand your obligations as a Malfoy, but nobody else may hear of this, I'm afraid. I'll need an unbreakable vow from you."

"Y-yes." The young Malfoy stuttered, still looking forlornly at the remains of the Ministry.

"Do you swear on your very life force that you, Athanasius Malfoy, will allow nobody but Scorpius Malfoy or Draco Malfoy to know of the true events of this day, nor of my, Harry James Potter-Black's, location?"

"I d-do." The blonde stuttered.

"So mote it be." He breathed, and an air of finality settled about them, then was distilled as the boy 'pop'ed out of existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of these are connected lol

 

  
"He's dead, Reborn-Senpai."

He spoke monotonously, robotically, in a voice that didn't suit him and his childish obstinacy at all. His eyes carried shadows that they had never noticed before, and the corners of his mouth was turned down as he refused to look at the Target's body again.

They had disbanded not long after that, each of them having business to attend to, but Reborn stayed behind, slight concern for his Lackey stirring in his Flames.

The Cloud was bent over his body, neatly dispatched with a bullet to the side. He was holding the elderly corpse tightly, and his eyes showed fear, but also a deep sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice quiet and eyes soft, and he closed his eyes, and continued to gaze solemnly at his forever still face. "I'm the only one left now, Neville." He laid the brunette down gently, so that it looked as if he could be asleep.

The heartfelt moment was soon interrupted by a kick to the head, courtesy of Reborn. The hitman kicked him again, in the side this time.

"How do you know him, Lackey?"

Reborn growled, less than interested in Skull's emotions.

"A friend from a long time ago. He... He finished something I couldn't. He was he last one from... From another time."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im guessing this ruins tacenda but aksksksk who even cares

KHR

Skull's hand ached as he painstakingly wrote in a cursive font. It had taken him three months just to complete this much, because sometimes it got too painful just to remember and he had to stop, and then he had missions and things to do. 

A noise made him jump, and shove the book hastily into his jumpsuit as he saw Colonello standing behind him, having cleared his throat.

"What were you doing, kora?"

Skull froze, eyes wide. They couldn't find this, they couldn't ever find this, and now Colonello knew it existed. He would have to burn it.

"Nothing." 

He said coldly, more assertive than he had ever been with the Rain User. It seemed to surprise him a little. He nodded slowly, commenting that it was time for food. 

Skull wasn't even aware of how his flames were stirring inside him, jumping around, crawling nervously under his skin. 

Skull wasn't aware, but it was plain as day to the rest of the Arcobaleno, who actually looked around to see if an enemy had entered the room, because in all the time they had known him, Skull's flames had always been on mild attack, and now they were defending against something. 

Still, he seemed oblivious, and Reborn kicked him, trying to clue him in, but was surprised when Skull's arm shot out, stopping him and flipping him over. 

The Cloud seemed bewildered and stared at his hand like it had a life of it's own. Which, for all they knew, it did. 

Dinner was eaten in awkward silence, and Skull decided to retire to his room early. Usually Reborn would growl and insist he stayed, but today he had simply nodded as Skull seemed shaken.

All eyes went to Colonello the second Skull left the room. He instantly understood.

"He was writing something in a book, kora, and I snuck up behind him, and he went haywire, kora!"

They all looked at each other with the same thought.

'We need to see that book.'

It was Reborn who was chosen as the 'most persuasive' out of all of them, and he was the one who spoke to Skull most, even if it was generally a derogatory remark. So, it was Reborn who knocked on Skull's door. 

Unfortunately, as it turns out, Reborn was not the best at diplomacy, which was why Skull and was now tied to a chair whilst Reborn searched his room. 

He found a lot of odd things, books with strange drawings of miraculous creatures, oddly labelled test tubes with bizarre contents, and the strangest was a golden bird cage, empty but dusted, sitting by the open window. 

What was also unfortunate (for Skull, at least) was that Reborn was a honeypot assassin. Simply put, he used seduction as a tool, and his was as sharp as any knife. (It also did not help that Skull had 'liked' Reborn for a long, long time.) 

Now that he had searched the room, not finding the book he was searching for, he locked the door and turned to Skull, who was still tied to the chair with thick rope.

"U-um. S-senpai?" Skull expressed his discomfort as Reborn had leaned over him, knee inbetween Skull's legs, lips to his ear. Reborn's reply was in a coffee-coated almost-seductive voice, and it was not just the question that made Skull shiver.

"Where's the book, Lackey?"

Skull froze, then, and Reborn's hands roamed his body, almost teasingly, even as he tried to resist it, until his hands found a solid rectangle. He smirked.

"Ah. Here it is."

Now Reborn sat straddling him, which clearly made Skull uncomfortable if the shifting and blushing was anything to go by, and Reborn opened the book.

Skull's breath hitched at the back of his throat. 

'This is what they call a journal. 

It is not a diary, and will never be a diary. 

I'm not like him.'

"Who's him, Lackey? An old boyfriend?"

Skull froze, again, knowing what Reborn was reading and he was deadly afraid. He shifted his hips, trying to move, but it only played into Reborn's hand as he moved his hand to where it was not supposed to be, and Skull had to stop for fear of making a sound (a very wrong sound that should not be made because of Reborn.) 

 

Still, Reborn was looking at him expectantly, showing him that the question was actually a question, not just teasing. Skull blushed more, and turned his head to the side. "Definitely not."

'This is a memory journal, a coping strategy, apparently.

That's what my therapist says.

She said to write what I remember, so I will.'

Reborn frowned. "I didn't know you had a therapist. Why would you need a-" He was cut off as Skull sighed deeply. The panic and torment that was in his eyes earlier, (and now that Reborn thought about it, was always in those violet eyes) had now vanished, and Reborn wondered for a second if this was a Cloud equivalent of HDWM. "Keep reading. I knew you'd all find out eventually."

'I'll start in Azkaban, because before that was the war, and before that was the Dursley's, and I'm not sure I want to remember either of those.

Especially not Hermione, who I know now was my Sky. My beautiful, beautiful Sky. I now know that we had a bond that could not break unless she rejected me, and after what I did (what she thought I did) she rejected me. It broke my soul.'

 

Reborn stopped at 'before that was the war' and threw Skull a sceptical glance, but the stuntman was apparently still embarrassed and something else that he didn't recognize, but in any case the Cloud wasn't looking him in the eye. So, he continued.

'So... anyway, here goes, my reoccurring dream that comes only from my shattering reality.

I let a tear fall from my face, let it drop onto cracked concrete, and the cold air seeps into my bones, and I shiver.'

Reborn again glanced at Skull, pausing before he dared to continue.

'I reach into my torn robes to retrieve something, my wand. I throw it away from me, screeching, as mad as Walburga Black.'

What was this about a wand? Surely he didn't believe in... In magic? No, it had to be some sort of metaphor for something. 

'Eventually I begin to tear off the clothes I am wearing, raking sharp, uncut nails across my skin. They make new scars to match old, unfading ones.'

Was that why Skull wore his suit at all times? Why he wore make-up? He frowned, annoyed with himself for assuming it was a fashion statement. 

'A visitor comes, a balding ginger man who sneers at me in my cage, and he calls me things I wish I could unhear. I scream as Ron leaves, denying and cursing and screaming.

I take back the wand (which never snaps no matter how many times I try) and I mutter words that meant nothing, I scream them, and I weep. '

This wasn't okay. This was Skull having mental breakdown, and in some small way it made Reborn worry for his health. Something that Reborn didn't do. 

'They chain me down and cut me. They cut me and scratch at me and poison me and I am always in almost the same condition before and after, just with more scars.'

This was horrible. Yes he had seen worse. Yes, he had seen it done before, but this was his Cloud. It was one of his, that he protected, and that he couldn't protect Skull irked him. It angered him. Skull still turned his face away from him, as if waiting for something.

'Then, on that day purple flames surge through me. They cover me in entirety and they dye my hair and my eyes and I am purple. 

It is a colour I feel no attachment to, not Gryffindor, not Slytherin, and it is purple. My violet eyes blaze and I leave Azkaban, the Dementors which brought me so much fear are now fearful of me, and I leave Azkaban.'

So his Lackey's Cloud flames were borne of necessity? Of a burning desire to be free? It didn't suit Skull, all this horror. It didn't suit him at all.

'I am caught. I am caught again and again and I escape again and again. Each time I am given more pain, more death. I scream and wail and resist, again and again and again. 

The Dementors leave me alone now, but it is people. People who hurt me, torture me. People I once trusted with my life.'

No. Betrayal was the worst pain. It was destroying everything that was sacred and it crossed the line. Skull had trusted these people with his life, meaning they were basically his Famiglia. That was wrong.

'Once, I escape almost fully. I escape the country, and find Italy. I find Blaise Zabini. 

I find safety, in the family that Zabini calls Carcassi. Only it is not long until I am found again, and given more pain. 

When I finally escape for real, Zabini is dead, but Carcassi remains.

I leave them be.'

Blaise Zabini was the Carcassi Secondo. There was no way Skull could possibly have been alive that long. No way at all. Although... He had sustained a large amount of injuries, and never seemed to die... Reborn considered asking Skull how old he was, before dismissing the idea in favor of reading the 'journal'.

'I find Sirius' motorcycle in a house called Black, and I leave there on it. I learn with it and keep it and I become famous, again, though for a different reason. 

I love it.'

He was famous before? This stupid passage of writing was messing up everything he had ever known about his Cloud.

'Then, a man named Checkerface, and a man that they named Master of Death meet and I am an Arcobaleno.'

What did the title 'Master of Death' mean? Was he correct in his earlier deductions that Skull was immortal? Then why the hell was he so weak?

'I go back to Carcassi, not caring anymore but wanting a home, because I had never had a home. 

I am not welcomed as Arcobaleno or Carcassi, but I stay.

A home did not have to be happy, but to be somewhere I could go and be safe.'

He actually felt his heart break a little. It was so sad, and so wrong, for Skull (cheerful, happy Skull who was never sad, never unhappy) to have such tortured dreams, such horrible, horrible memories.

'So here I am, writing in a journal in the Arcobaleno Mansion. I hope to Merlin that none of them find this. It would bring up a lot of questions I'm not sure I could answer.'

He had that damn right. There was going to be an extensive 'questioning' after this, never mind who Merlin was.

'I'm slowly regaining my body back after being cursed as an infant. I feel guilty every time I can sense their happiness at regaining their bodies.'

Why would Skull feel guilty? 

'I could have released us long ago.'

Reborn froze.

'I could have released us, but then they would come and take me away again.'

He froze and he stared at Skull, who still wouldn't meet his eyes, playful, teasing tones had vanished. The slap came before he even knew what he was doing, and he left the Cloud tied to a chair in an empty room, taking the book outside with him.

'They're probably still alive.

They're probably waiting for me to slip up just once and then, then they will come for me.

All I would have to say was 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

No, not even that.

'Protego.'

That would be enough.

Enough for them to drag me back into Hell, but I won't go. 

I will not be held down.

I will be free.'

Reborn growled. This was not how things should be. He didn't know what the hell those words were, but to save himself, he had not even lifted a finger to help them. He would have watched them die. In fact, he probably did watch Luce and Aria die. He could have helped them. 

Why was he so selfish? Reborn hated it. He hated that Skull would do that. He hated that Skull had been subjected to such horrifying treatment. But he hated most of all that in his place, Reborn would have done the same thing.

When Skull woke up (he had been tied to that chair for quite some time without any interruption, he was bound to fall asleep at some point.) he was shocked at the scene in front of him. 

For a start, all of the Arcobaleno were there. They all knew about his secrets (at least what he had been stupid enough to write down,) and they all looked at him with varying degrees of disgust. 

Reborn was behind him, he could sense, holding the chair still, and he knew what would happen next. 

A shot from Colonello, to the chest, another from Lal to the head- in some way, all of the Arcobaleno but Fon gave him one direct, fatal attack. It matched their anger. Skull died. He woke up again after a few minutes.

"How could you, kora!? Luce was our Sky! I thought you- I thought you cared, kora!" Colonello was extremely close to his face, and still he was weakened immensely, and his head failed to lift up to look at any of them. He didn't respond, either.

"Fucking answer me, damnit, kora!"

Skull stayed quiet, but his shoulders heaved, and it did not take much for them to realize he was crying. The tear tracks eradicated his makeup, and they could see ugly scars crossing over and over and over- and they all knew that they would have done the same. So much pain, they could see. So much guilt. He did care. He cared too much. 

"If they took me- If they... They would kill you too, for being bonded to me. They'd treat you all as a Horcrux. I thought it would be better that you were in infant form, but- but alive. I just- No. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

He ground his teeth, gaze averted, but his wrists did not struggle against the restraints. He did not even attempt to escape. A slow realization came over Colonello.

"She was never your Sky, was she?" 

Skull let out a bitter laugh, wrangled until it came out as a sob. He bent over as far as he could, hand just managing to cover his mouth.

"Sky?" He began shakily, and indeed even now he seemed mad. "My Sky? No. No, no, no. My Sky died in front of me, screaming. She died begging for me to help her- and I could do nothing as my Storm and my Mist held me back. She died from an Unforgivable Curse- and it was my fault. All my fault. She was beautiful. Her soul was beautiful. She would have held the Sky pacifier for a century. Only- she didn't. She couldn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crappy writing but im too tired to care

  
"No. No you must have mistaken me for somebody else."

"I is not mistaken, Sirs. That is Master Potters, Sirs."

The Arcobaleno were more than a little surprised at this.

Skull, it would seem, had not been very forthcoming about his past.

Verde had found these strange, supernatural creatures and had asked them all to participate in a small, painless experiment. To let the strange things, which called themselves 'Elveses, see?' serve them.

Come to think of it, Skull had protested quite loudly at first.

Verde looked over in curiosity at the short exchange.

"Winky has much been missin Master Potters, Sirs. Winky thanks Master Potters, Sirs. Master Potters is a hero! Once Mistresses Grangers is dying, Master Potters is rescuing us poor elveses, Sirs!"

Now they were all looking at Skull, who smiled nervously, before crouching down to face the creature.

"Winky, will you please be quiet? You don't want my.. Uh.. Friends, to know anything they shouldn't, right?"

"Right, Sirs. The Muggles not be knowing, Sirs. The Muggles never be knowing about brave, brave Master Potters and Master Potters Friendses. Winky be promising."

Skull sighed. There was no way he could escape from it now. They all looked at him, and he knew he had to tell them the truth. Lies were no good on these people.

"W-well... Senpais... We should sit down."

They did not blink, and all of them sat down at once, eyes still raking up and down his body.

"Who's this Potters, Skull?"

He flinched, almost automatically, and then dusted himself off.

"Potter, actually. That's me. Although I changed it, so... Well, there's a lot of people that know me as Skull de Mort, and there's a lot of people that know me as other things, and almost none of those names actually fit, but it doesn't matter."

He took in a deep, shuddering breath even before they all leaned in closer, eyes glinting dangerously.

"And what's with this 'bravery'? You're a coward if ever I saw one."

Skull blinked lazily, running his tongue over dry lips.

"A coward, huh? I suppose it did work. Sorry, I should be straight with you- not that I am in any way straight- but yes. I haven't exactly shown you my actual personality. You see, I thought we already had enough self-righteous people in our group, so I decided to do a little improv."


	7. Chapter 7

KHR

Skull had never once shown the nerve to miss anything.

He had been background noise, always there and always annoying, and somehow he was only noticeable when he was gone.

So, when the annual Arcobaleno conference took place as usual in November, it was to say the least that the others were unnerved. If you were bold, you might say that some of them were... Concerned. If you were very bold. 

They had waited for an hour, before deciding they had to track him down (and, for the greatest of their generation, surely that wouldn't pose much of a problem?) 

Only, it seemed they had not taken into account that the whole of England (the chosen location for this year's meeting) was large, and Skull was incredibly short. 

It took them two hours to find him, (which was saying something when you took into account that Verde had the best satellites known to man.)

The screen read that he was in a church. So, they went to find him, angry flames writhing under their skin at the disrespect their Cloud had shown them.

Reborn had chosen to approach his Lackey, and drove up in a custom made sports car, borrowed from Vongola.

He first noticed 'the purple menace' outside the Church, sitting in the rain. He sat in the corner of a graveyard in front of a large memorial, hunched over, with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

From where Reborn was standing, he seemed very vulnerable, and his voice was cracked and quiet.

"Hey, guys. So, I... I'm back again. I'm sorry I missed it last year. There are some... Some new friends I've got and they wanted me to go to a meeting."

There was a pause as he said this, and he reached out with a shaky hand and touched a fairly new name.

"Well, actually, I think they wanted me to come this year, but I can't miss it again. So I'll tell you about my year, I guess..."

There was another pause, some hesitation, and he withdrew his hand.

"Well, I ran into Ron once. My new friends don't know about that yet, actually. Ron hasn't forgiven me. I don't think I forgive myself. Still, he, uh... He took me back to Malfoy Manor and... It wasn't pleasant. But hey, I have more scars now, and people used to find my first one really interesting, so... Yeah.

"I also... I also found this kid called Hibari. He's Japanese. He reminds me of a younger Draco or maybe Snape and... Well, I guess it could be a good thing. I wanted to say I'm sorry, again. It probably means nothing. You're dead, anyway. I've come here for five years and said I'm sorry, but... Well. Yeah. Also, I heard S.P.E.W is an actual thing now."

Reborn was frozen at this point, transfixed by this gentler, more mature side of Skull. Who he was talking to, the Hitman had no idea, but this was... It was a private moment, and Skull shouldn't be interrupted. So he waited for Skull to finish. 

Until something caught his attention.

"There's this guy, part of the new, uh, uh, friends, and he's called Reborn. I kind of... I don't know how to put it, exactly. Reborn... He's amazing. He's really strong and he got everything he ever wanted in life. If he saw the Mirror of Erised I bet he'd see himself. Well, that or a mountain of espresso. He's Italian. But he doesn't treat me that well, y'know? And when I looked into the mirror, all I saw was Mum and Dad, and that's all I've ever wanted. A family. But, I really, really like him. I just don't think he'd like me back and... Well, anyway.

"I thought maybe when I met some of you guys, you could all be a family to me, but then some of us argued, and now you're all dead, and... and Ron killed me. Over and over again. No family would do that. Finally, I thought with these new people, well, they call each other a family but... I don't think I'm in it."

His voice cracked at this, and he curled himself inwards more tightly, almost as if he was trying to make himself smaller, and Reborn watched with a softer gaze, more sympathetic than he should ever be.

"So... That was my year anyway. I hope you guys had a good time. I'd say see you soon, but I won't. But I'll keep smiling, because the ones we love never truly leave us. That's what... That's what someone said, once."

'In loving memory of;  
Lily Potter  
James Potter  
Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Draco Malfoy  
Cedric Diggoty  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
William Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Arthur Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood  
Alastair Moody  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Cho Chang  
Colin Creevy  
Dennis Creevy  
And other brave soldiers of the Second Blood War, who died in battle or afterwards. Forever may you rest in peace.'

Skull touched the last two names tenderly, smiling softly.

"Now there's two more on the list. Colin, I suppose you can't hear me, but I'm finally giving you my autograph. It's the first and last one I'll ever give. I promise." 

He left a purple scrawl across crumpled paper, his hands unsteady, and Reborn made himself unseen as he stood up, slowly. Still he heard the soft words that finished Skull's visit.

"I might have to miss this next year. The others don't like it when I miss their meetings. I'm sorry."

Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't be quite so insistent on perfection from his Lackey. Maybe, he would take it a little easier on Skull now.


	8. Chapter 8

KHR

Skull had never once shown the nerve to miss anything.

He had been background noise, always there and always annoying, and somehow he was only noticeable when he was gone.

So, when the annual Arcobaleno conference took place as usual in November, it was to say the least that the others were unnerved. If you were very bold, you might say that some of them were... Concerned. You would have to be very bold, though. 

They had waited for an hour, before deciding they had to track him down (and, for the greatest of their generation, surely that wouldn't pose much of a problem?) 

Only, it seemed they had not taken into account that the whole of England (the chosen location for this year's meeting) was large, and Skull was incredibly short. 

It took them two hours to find him, (which was saying something when you took into account that Verde had the best satellites known to man.)

The screen read that he was in some house, somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. 

It was decided that Colonello would go in to retrieve him. 

Normally, the soldier would have kicked down the door, but his instincts told him to sneak in from a window. Colonello always listened to his instincts.

His English was pretty rusty, but he understood what was being said.

"I'm telling you. He's going to be here."

"Don't give me that, Malfoy. They called him the next Dark Lord. It doesn't matter that he is of the most ancient and noble house of Black, they'll have him in Azkaban."

"Look, if he doesn't show up, we'll just-"

A loud crack, and Colonello assumed the door had been opened or something, because the room he could just about see into was silent. 

A man walked in, with dark hair and green eyes, wearing a peculiar purple biking suit that the sniper recognized easily as Skull's.

He looked at them impassively, seemingly unimpressed, and at the slightest movement from one of them slammed his hands onto the long, round table that they all sat at. 

"What are you thinking of, calling me? I have told you that I want nothing to do with this Council."

The room fell into hush once more, until a weak and trembling voice rang out.

"L-Lord Black, you are the Man-Who-Conquered, and so it is y-your obligation to-"

Another slam of his palms onto rough oak.

"Firstly, call me by my first name or not at all. Secondly, I have left that identity behind and I refuse to discuss further any conflicts. Lastly, I do not care for my obligations. Some of us may remember history a little too well for that."

"But Lord-"

At a sharp glance the man adjusted his tone.

"Harry, we need you. They're all in danger, and think of Professor Weasley! The Headmaster is run off his feet!"

The man- who Colonello now assumed to be Skull in some clever disguise- hardened his gaze.

"Yes. Well. The position is not suited to him at all. It was bound to be taxing. You are not having me back, either way. Ever since Ms. Granger's death... I am not becoming involved with these sorts of politics."  
but   
He turned to leave, then, and one old, clear voice rattled out.

"But what of your new friends, Mr. Potter? You would not wish any harm to befall them?"

His footsteps halted, and Colonello just knew that this old guy was referring to the Arcobaleno. Of course, it was laughable to think that any of the weaklings could possibly cause them any harm, but it had made Skull stop.

"It would only be one little word, Mr. Potter. The same words which have brought hundreds of your closest allies to their knees."

Skull was frozen in place now, and Colonello felt a wave of killing intent rush down his spine. It was Skull's. It was making him reevaluate how dangerous these people were.

Skull started to walk towards the door again, halting only to speak.

"I am the Master of Death. If I wish to end your miserable lives, I will do it. With no hesitation."

Then, he left.


	9. Chapter 9

KHR

Viper drew in a sharp breath.

"She was your Sky."

There was a pause, and then a quiet, muffled voice came from under the door. 

"Yes."

Reborn watched the two of them interact, fascinated. Skull and Viper had been the only ones inside the mansion (besides him, of course) when Viper dropped a mug. This was most unusual. 

Viper hated damage to the house because damage to the house meant bills. It meant spending money. Naturally, Viper also hated damage to anything that would then need replacing- including mugs. 

So Skull and Reborn had rushed towards the kitchen, suspecting foul play, only to stop when they realised Viper was mostly fine. Mostly, because they were staring at two photographs, eyes wide.

"Skull." was all Viper said as they looked at the stuntman, who took one look at the the photographs and paled.

"Oh. That."

Viper wordlessly passed the photographs to Reborn.

A pretty young lady was laughing at a dark-haired, green-eyed man who was rolling his eyes. On the back of it was written 'Harry loses the bet.'

Nothing too strange about that.

It was the next one that was odd.

The same lady had her arm slung around the same man's shoulder's. Only, the man had purple eyes and purple hair, and wore clothes that he seemed far less than comfortable in.

'Harry has to stay like this until I say he can change it! Good luck with that!'

Now, this wouldn't be so strange if they hadn't all known Skull for over forty years, even if he had been cursed into baby form. Surely the woman would let him change it at some point?

Reborn felt he was missing something, perhaps Viper knew the woman or something, because the Mist seemed shocked and it was hard to get Viper shocked. 

"You're..."

Skull was silent, snatching the pictures from her hands angrily, and slamming the kitchen door behind him. They chased after him, but he had locked himself in his room.

Viper drew in a sharp breath.

"She was your Sky."

There was a pause, and then a quiet, muffled voice came from under the door. 

"Yes."

Reborn did not know what this was about, but when he used his intuition and intelligence, it wasn't difficult to work it out. Skull was not who he said he was, and he knew a dead (Viper had used was, and he hated how much that hurt him) woman who had been Skull's Sky. His first Sky, probably. 

"Viper."

A voice broke through his thoughts, but the voice itself was so shattered it seemed to be the other way round.

"Yes?"

Viper replied, steadily, not giving anything away.

"Do you know if... If Luna is still alive?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m literally just clearing out my notes pages akskzldk

"Viper."

A very urgent, letter-clutching Skull appeared in the doorway, interrupting Reborn's conversation. His wild purple hair was swept from his sweat-covered brow, and he was wrecking his lipstick by biting his lip. It earned him a gunshot not one centimetre from his head. Used to this sort of behavior, he ignored it.

"Viper, I need a favour." 

The Illusionist looked at him (or it seemed that way, nobody could ever tell because of the hood) for a long minute.

"It won't come cheap."

They warned, but the Cloud Arcobaleno still nodded. 

"I'll pay you anything you ask."

Viper smirked, and Reborn felt ignored. It annoyed him. He wasn't used to being ignored, and he was the most dangerous one there, so everyone should be paying attention to him. Regardless of his irate manner, the conversation continued.

"Well, what do you want?"

Skull hesitated, glancing down at his wrist, where an inky, angular tattoo neither of the two had noticed before was situated. It brought to their attention that Skull was not wearing his usual jumpsuit. Instead, he was dressed in a purple tank top with black jeans. It didn't look bad on him, but it was unusual to see him in anything but leather.

"It's... How should I explain it? I want you to... There's something that-"

He halted, giving Reborn a once-over. The hitman bristled, realizing that Skull had not seen him as a real threat before now.

"There's an object that... If you could find it, I'd like you to pass it on to me, or just... Not anyone else."

Reborn growled. Obviously the Lackey was cueing him to leave, but he refused to take the hint.

"Muu~? What object is it? You can say it in front of Reborn, since the price includes him."

Skull hesitated again, and Reborn was contemplating shooting him.

"Ah, well... It is, technically a stone, but it has certain... Properties and if anyone were to discover it without knowing it's true meaning, then... It would be bad, and someone I know would be very upset."

Viper snickered.

"Very well, then. As for the price..."

Skull nodded.

"I'll pay anything."

Mentally, he added 'Or else Death is going to be angry'. (And when Death is angry it hurts.)

Viper smirked again, and looked at Reborn, who coincidentally, also owed them a favor.

"You and Reborn are going on a date. There's a bar called Sandy's, and you're gonna stay there for at least three hours. I get to record the whole thing."

Several gunshots later, the two were seated next to each other, not looking at each other, and Viper was sat in a corner. Sandy, the barkeep, had already served them five vodka shots each, and by now Skull was most definitely drunk, whereas Reborn was stubbornly sober, and purposefully ignoring Skull, who slumped precariously against the bar. 

"'Ey. 'born-Senpai?"

A few moments of silence went by before Reborn replied with a terse "What?"

"Could you 'old on to something 'or me?"

Another awkward pause.

"It depends."

Skull answered immediately, still not bringing his head off his arm.

"It's very 'portant. Powerful. Need t' keep it safe."

Reborn was curious now, and had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be on a date, and that Viper was recording them. Almost.

"What is it?"

"The... The 'surrection stone. Colin has it, but they'll kill 'im soon."

The hitman's eyes shone with a dangerous glint at the chance of extracting information where he otherwise couldn't have. 

"Oh? Who's they?"

Skull didn't lift himself off the counter, but he turned his head towards Reborn, his dark features making him suddenly seem a lot more sober. 

"People I thought were friends."

Reborn hesitated, already knowing but needing confirmation.

"And they weren't?"

Skull shot him a mild glare that said it all, and still he waited to hear a verbal response.

"Torture ain't a friendly thing." The stuntman slurred, and Reborn watched him calculatingly until he finally opened his mouth, just as Skull was about to pass out.

"I'll look after this 'stone'."

Black shadows covered his vision, but a smile still managed to worm its way on to his features.


	11. Chapter 11

KHR

 

The likelihood of a Mafioso who still has alive parents isn't very high. The likelihood that, if they are alive, the Mafioso keeps in contact with them, is even less so.

So, when they saw Skull mail a hand-written letter, the Arcobaleno's first assumption was not that he was writing home, but that he was writing to a lover. Of course, they all wanted to tease him about it, so they needed the facts. 

It was not hard for them to 'persuade' the mail company to let them take a peek. 

They did not expect to find anything like what they did, but it was eye-opening nevertheless.


	12. i put the fun in funeral

It was not hard to find out that Skull de Mort was a stuntman. It was a lot harder to find out his real name. (Because who the hell has the name Skull?)

The Vongola had not given him any missions recently, and he had sat drinking espresso and pacing up and down the Arcobaleno mansion for weeks. The others all had missions. 

Excluding Skull, that is. 

The stuntman never seemed to go anywhere or do anything, only occasionally fetching things for Reborn or going on lengthily rides on his motorcycle, and he always, always wore his purple leather jumpsuit- which was why when he descended the winding staircase wearing a black suit, Reborn momentarily thought there was an intruder, and instantly shot three bullets.

Skull managed to dodge them, of course, and Reborn reassessed his Lackey. The Cloud smartened up reasonably well, he thought, particularly in his adult (although it was really more of a teen) body, seeing as this was the first time he had seen him in anything but leather. He was without makeup, too, and his hair was combed back. He was not cheerful and childish today, instead rather solemn, and Reborn wondered if it had anything to do with the phone call he had received last night. 

"Where are you going, looking like that?" He asked, curiosity burning, and his instincts telling him it was safe. However, Skull would not answer him properly, instead continuing to walk with a soft, "Out."

He tucked a purple pen into his jacket pocket, and Reborn spotted a photograph of a young man with dark hair and green eyes in his back pocket. Then, he left, and moments later Reborn heard the roar of the stuntman's motorcycle, and felt compelled to follow him. 

It was not hard for an experienced person to track Skull down, and Reborn was as experienced as they came. He ended up at a Church in England (after a long and tiresome plane ride- for the duration of which he was sat directly behind Skull.) There seemed to be a big fuss outside, and Reborn slipped into the crowd, recognizing Skull immediately. He was stood next to a slightly younger man who shook his hand fervently even with tear stained cheeks.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. Oh, Colin was ever such a big admirer of yours."

Skull smiled gently, releasing his hand and patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it, Dennis. I'm so sorry for your loss. It seems only yesterday he was asking for a photo for the first time, but with all that's gone on... It truly is a sadness for us all."

English was not Reborn's first language but he spoke it fluently, and could easily tell that Skull was a native speaker. He could also tell that he had just gatecrashed a funeral. Still, it would seem odd if he were to leave now, so he slipped into a seat. Some songs he didn't recognize were played and some speeches were made, and then it appeared it was Skull's turn.

"Colin Creevey was rather excitable as a boy. Even as he grew older, the wonders of childhood never had escaped him. He learned everything through his camera- eventually becoming the main photographer of the Daily Prophet. At times, perhaps his childishness seemed a curse, but in our darkest hours, they were a blessing. He brought our spirits up in times where laughter was much needed, and eased the suffering of many through tales of mirth. Above all, Colin Creevey was a true Gryffindor. Full of bravery and courage, never would he step down from a challenge. I myself bear witness to the growth of a great many people, and in turn, I must witness their ends. But, in my heart, I can say that Collin Creevey was a good friend, a good brother, and one of the best Gryffindors, indeed one of the best Hogwarts students, I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

With that, Skull stepped down from the podium, and it seemed the speeches had ended. Reborn was startled- he had not known there was a mature side to Skull, but here amongst this company he seemed his most relaxed, his most comfortable. He was respected here, by all these people, and he did not flaunt it, he suited it. He didn't enjoy it, not at all similar to how Reborn himself reacted.

There were a few private moments, where people were allowed to place things inside the coffin- the man Skull had been talking to earlier, Dennis, placed carefully into it a camera- and everyone parted for Skull. He placed in the photograph that Reborn had seen earlier, and the Hitman went up, placing a white rose that he had conveniently carried with him, and read the purple inscription across it.

'To Collin,  
The only autograph I will ever give  
\- Harry James Potter.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Several glances of confusion were shot around the room” 
> 
> same bitch same

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

As it turned out, the day named 'Vongola Day' had brought together two very unlikely people. One, a woman who nobody seemed to know and who had wide, wide connections. An informant of sorts. The other, a purple menace of a stuntman turned Arcobaleno who had finally gotten his body back. 

Heads turned as the woman had glared at him, mainly the head of the former-Arcobaleno who had previously been conversing near Skull (not that he was included.) Skull had flinched, and the ex-Arcobaleno had stared.

"Um, well you see, I didn't exactly mean to, uh, leave, I just..." 

A lot more heads were turned now, as the woman-turned-Medusa (at least in Skull's mind) glared at him. 

"This is where you ran away to? With your skill set, you could have done anything. Anything. And you came to the Mafia."

The woman towered over Skull, and for the first time Reborn noticed just how young he actually was. Surely he was older than the seventeen he looked?

"Did you even tell them about- Oh, why do I even bother. I should be calling Ron about this." 

At this, Skull completely stiffened, and everyone in the room felt a thick layer of Cloud flames settle over them for a moment. Scared Cloud flames. 

"No! Please. You know how he gets, and he's Minister now, so he'd probably lock me up or something- Come on Hermione, I'm sorry."

"No, Harry. I say what I mean and I mean what I say."

They were both turned away from each other for a moment, and then both burst out into hysterical laughter that nobody else seemed to understand.

"You knew I was here all along, didn't you?" The woman, still clutching her sides, flashed him a grin.

"Yeah, well that'll teach you to run away just before the elections for Minister. Honestly."

"Still, that was such an Umbridge thing to say."

"Don't ever mention that pink toad again, ugh."

"That's the only scar that never healed, you know."

"Wait. You mean even...?"

"Even the curse mark's gone. Ah, but this one time when I went to visit Teddy there were some potions spilt, and I ended up looking like this. I can't get the purple out."

"Interesting. Interesting."

They laughed again, and several glances of confusion were shot around the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the barely coherent 2016 drafts

 

The Varia had a mole. The mole had, of course, been sourced out almost instantaneously and then put to a long, violent and painful death, but the fact remained. Someone had been able to infiltrate them. Xanxus ordered a review of all the 'trash' working under the Varia officers. They found nothing, not anything useful, at least. But, they did find one surprise.

If someone was going to be placed into a brigade, they would be put with their flame-type. For example, Sun users would work under Lussuria. If the 'trash' had no active flame or had Cloud flame, they would be placed randomly (Xanxus still had no Cloud guardian, and so, no Cloud squad.) For these people, it was pot luck as to who they were given, but they hoped to God they weren't assigned to Belphegor.

The teenage Prince's subordinates had an estimated life span of a month, and that was assuming they weren't chosen to work with him directly. 

So, when the review was carried out (with much whining and groaning from all of the officers bar Levi) it was incredibly surprising to find that among Bel's squad there was a man who had been there for five years. He had received only two promotions, but two promotions was a lot when it came to Bel, who often forgot his brigade even existed for reasons other than to serve his every need.

The man's name was James Peverall, and Xanxus requested (ordered) a meeting with him. The ebony-haired man (although he was only two years older than the Prince himself and more of a teenager than a man) was dragged in to an 'interview' room and strapped to a chair. He took it remarkably well for someone who had been a civilian before Varia. 

His green eyes stared up at Xanxus' red gaze, unwavering and unmoving. Xanxus laughed. "Oi. Trash. How'd you last so long with Prince-trash?" He asked, although his voice could cut steel and his scarlet glare was sharper. It seemed that James at least had the sense to answer immediately. "I have experience in dealing with people like his highness, Sir." 

Xanxus gave his cruel laugh, pulling his pistols out of their holsters and aiming at the possible mole. "Oh yeah? And where the fuck did you get that 'experience', trash?" James did not seem necessarily afraid or even thrown-off by the death threat. In fact, he grinned. "My cousin is sort of similar, and I know quite a few people who are less than likely to actually obey orders. Sir." He seemed fond of them. Good. It meant they could be used as hostages.

"Who?" Xanxus had narrowed scarlet eyes, and James smiled regretfully. "Most are dead. You wouldn't have found them to begin with. My cousin's alive, but if you're thinking you can use him as leverage against me- I assume you think I'm a spy- then I'll tell you now that you can't. He abused me when I was younger, and I am in no hurry to save his life." 

Xanxus almost laughed. This trash had a spine at least. Almost laughed. Instead, he scowled. He pressed the guns against James' forehead, probably painfully, but not painfully enough that he would have screwed up his face momentarily. Xanxus moved the teen's hair to the side, seeing an interestingly shaped scar on his forehead. 

"Oi. Are you Lightning, trash?" James didn't smile this time, or he did, but it turned out as more of a grimace. "No, Sir. Cloud." Xanxus hummed a little, using his gun to tilt the boy's head from side to side.

"What weapon?" He had asked, and James' hand was somehow free of restraints as he held up a single coin wordlessly. Xanxus blinked. How the fuck had  
the trash done that? It didn't matter.

"A fucking coin? What if you lose it?" Xanxus had snarled, and James had given the Varia boss an annoying, pacifying smile. "I won't lose it." 

There was a period of silence in which Xanxus tried to inspect James' flames, but found they seemed to be locked by something. He growled.

"Are you even Flame-Active, trash?" The teen blinked owlishly, only now seeming to realize that the Sky had been trying to see his flames. Understanding flitted through his stupidly honest eyes. "Yes. Sorry. I usually contain my Flames- please give me a moment." 

Xanxus waited, watching as James somehow (and how was he doing that?) got his other hand free. He placed both hands to the sides of his head, and an instant later he could feel immensely strong Cloud flames swarming the room. In fact, Xanxus was willing to bet that he could give the Cloud Arcobaleno a run for his money.

It didn't take much for their bond to be sealed.

1  
1  
1

"Your new name is Astaroth, you got that, coin-trash?" James had blinked again, this time rather more violently. "What?" He said, without the 'Sir' this time, and thank God. Xanxus hated that. "Introduce yourself as Astaroth. You're mine, trash." 

James frowned. He wasn't angry, just confused. Xanxus would have someone teach him how to hide his emotions. "But I already..." The Varia boss raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"I've had a... a Sky already." He said quietly, and Xanxus noted the careful use of past tense. It seemed he was under the illusion that you could only ever have one Sky. This was not the case- although it would explain the harsh nature of James' flames, and how they had seemed hostile towards him before Xanxus had decided to allow the bond. There was no way it would break now- not unless he wanted it to. And he didn't want it to. This trash was fucking interesting at least, and had some sort of story and besides, if Xanxus had a full set of guardians, he'd be viewed more seriously. 

 

James- Astaroth- seemed to be waiting for something- ah. His reply. "It's fucking fine." He said, and Astaroth nodded, once, and Xanxus finally felt the full weight of their bond. All of the flames- and there were a ton- were coated in something that felt strange, like a shell or something, but he put it down to the broken bond between his Cloud (his) and his old Sky. 

Maybe the old man would see him as worthy now. He had a full set of guardians, instead of the Gola Mosca (and hadn't that been a master plan and a half.) Astaroth was shown to an office by one of the lackeys, and the teen had just sat at the desk and stared into space for at least ten minutes. Just when Xanxus was about to get annoyed and either yell, swear or leave, he spoke to a silvery mist thing that Xanxus could have sworn was not an illusion. It seemed like he wasn't aware of Xanxus at all, like he had faded into the background somehow. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Can you deliver a message to Luna?" He asked it, and it seemed to agree if his continuation meant anything. "I don't know what exactly to... I found another Amber. We- I bonded." He paused, took in a shuddering breath, and Xanxus swore quietly at the badbadbad feeling he got. 

"There's a Heliopath somewhere. It's coming for me. The wrackspurts are gone. Obviously. I just- The Amber is... They'll come after me again. Other people are gonna get hurt. They don't know how to..." And suddenly Astaroth was aware of Xanxus in the room. 

"Ah. Slashkilters keep interfering with my head, as well. I think someone's in here. Bye, Luna. Sorry." He waved a hand and the deer dissipated. He then glared narrowly, looking around the room, and straight past Xanxus. What the heck was interfering with his Cloud's head? (Because this guy was his now. He wouldn't let go; ever.) 

He palmed his coin (and it seemed to appear from nowhere, to be honest.) and threw it into the corner again. He growled, and Xanxus grinned a feral grin, showing teeth. This trash really did have a spine. 

And then he fired his guns, and finally his Cloud could see him, and he proudly noted that he seemed to relax instantly, and the coin (back in his hand again, how the fuck did he even do that?) disappeared. 

"Sorry." He had said quietly. 

Xanxus walked out the room, trying to compress the happiness in his chest at Harmony, at having a full set, at being trusted, and for some reason he didn't really care about this weird secret James was keeping from him, it didn't really matter because he was-

He was happy.

It was not a feeling he was much accustomed to. 

Astaroth followed him silently, protective but also smiling softly. 

And then Squalo burst through double doors at the end of the corridor and froze at seeing the boss half-smiling, willingly standing next to someone. 

"Oi, Shark-trash. This is coin-trash. Cloud." He said, unwilling to divulge anymore than that.

"Astaroth." The new Cloud officer said quietly, nodding at Squalo.

And then his eyes glazed over again, and there was a silvery otter with a female's voice. Speaking English.

"Dealing with the Heliopath should be easy if you've bonded. Don't tell the Amber anything, unless you want to break the law... I'll hold off the Dementors as long as I can. Keep your weapon nearby just in case. It's good to hear you're recovering. Colin died last week."

The creature vanished, and Astaroth's eyes sharpened again. 

"Ah, another one." He murmured to himself, and Squalo screeched.

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, SHITTY-CLOUD??! ARE YOU EVEN A CLOUD? THAT WAS A MIST THING! THE FUCK?!"

"Sorry." Astaroth said again, quietly. He had said so to Xanxus too, had not explained. 

"NEVER MIND SORRY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT!???"

Astaroth glared momentarily, and then loosened his fists. 

 

"Ah. My... Ah. Friend."

'Ah.' Seemed to be some sort of catchphrase for Astaroth. 

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN ITS YOUR FRIEND???"

"Ah."

"AH??? AH??? THAT'S IT???"

"Ah. Yeah."

Xanxus smirked- clearly Astaroth was going to fit in pretty well, and could maybe get Squalo to loosen up some.

"Ah... Shark?" He said questioningly, and Squalo glowered.

"My names Squalo, Shitty-Cloud."

"Ah. Squalo. Italian."

"Well, we are in ITALY." Squalo screeched, and Astaroth gave a small smile.

"Ah. What languages do you speak?"

Squalo huffed before responding. At least the boss was in a good mood.

"Italian, French, German, Spanish, English, Dutch, Mandarin, Japanese and Portuguese."

"No Russian?" The Cloud said, brows furrowed.

"A bit. Bel speaks Russian. I think Russia is close to his country..."

"Ah."

"What about you, Shitty-Cloud?"

"Italian, French, German, Mandarin, English, Swahili, Tamil, Dutch, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Bengali, Cherokee, Czech, Danish, Hawaiian, Japanese and Korean. Right now I'm working on Macedonian. It'll take me another few days before I master it. Ah.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since his training days, Fon had been especially good at sensing bonds. Bonds between friends, family, but most of all flame bonds, and it was because of this that when he first met the Arcobaleno, he could tell that none of them had connected to a Sky yet- except for Skull. 

It was strange, the way his bond with this stranger was so strong, so old, so powerful, when he knew nothing of it. Still, Fon told nobody, because it was not his business, it was Skull's. 

It seemed that the Cloud came into realization of this reasonably soon after he had been told about the Flames of the Sky, but Fon saw that he still told no one, and if anything the bond between him and his Sky grew stronger. Luce, Aria and Yuni all knew that Skull was not theirs, would never be theirs, but they accepted that. They made him feel welcome, but did not try to force a bond on him- and it wouldn't have worked to begin with.

Still it seemed that Skull could bond with the others- he was probably closest to Viper- and so he had a full set (even though they shared a different Sky, they could still warm to him) and so it simply was. Until one day, it wasn't.

It started as usual; they each woke up at similar times. Skull usually did not emerge from his room until later, but today he was awake and making espresso for Reborn. They had never quite moved out of the mansion, despite not needing to live together any more since their bodies were fully grown (although was Skull's really fully grown? He looked no older than seventeen.) 

Skull did not spend a lot of time around the mansion, mainly keeping to his room, but they could understand that because if they knew they were just going to be ordered around the whole time, they would stay away too. 

So, on the whole, the day started well. It seemed that way at least, if you ignored the way Skull's flames were writhing beneath his skin, clearly unsettled, and the way it affected everyone else who could feel the wrongness that hung around him. 

Yes, if you ignored that, everything was fine. Fortunately, the Arcobaleno did ignore that, because Skull was easily het up about useless things, and it happened far too often for it to matter. 

So they sat down to breakfast, mainly consisting of coffee, fette biscottate, jam and butter, with a strawberry milkshake for Viper. Skull hadn't eaten anything, and they ignored that too, until it came to the point where they couldn't ignore it. 

"Lackey, what's the matter with you?" Reborn demanded, putting a hand on Leon as 'gentle persuasion.' Skull didn't react, frowning slightly. "I have a bad feeling, that's all." He muttered, and Reborn cocked an eyebrow. It was impressive that he hadn't squealed or anything, but it probably meant someone was in danger, so Skull was being serious for a change. 

"About what?" He asked, and Skull didn't answer, but something in him suddenly snapped. They could all feel it. His flames went haywire. He clutched at his chest, where his flames were concentrated, where all their flames were concentrated, and they felt the bonds between them tighten immensely, as if he was trying to hold on to something. Fon immediately saw the truth.

 

He looked half like he was choking, possibly dying, and that was when Fon had realized, and his eyes went wide. He had felt like that only once. When Luce... He couldn't even think it. Still, he and Luce had never had a particularly strong connection. She was his Sky, and she was strong enough to hold him, but their bond was weak. Still he had felt like he might die. 

Skull screamed. He screamed. In all the time they had known him as a weak, whiny little bitch, he had never screamed. He had complained and squealed, yes, but this was a guttural sound, a call of rage and pain. So, so much pain. And out of nowhere, he dissipated. Completely disappeared. Viper could tell it was not an illusion- Skull really had just teleported.

Chaos erupted around the table and several of the less tuned in Arcobaleno (Colonello) demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"Skull's Sky is dead, or else they rejected him. Either way his bond is broken." Fon had answered, and again several of them (Colonello) looked confused. "Skull has a different Sky, kora?" It earned him a whack in the head from Lal, but was apparently worth it as Fon had elected to reply. "Yes. He always has done. Their bond is exceptionally close. From what I can tell, he also had a Storm, Lightning and Mist at some point."

This was not news to Fon, who had always known that Skull had a Sky, but not other elements, but apparently was fresh information to Reborn, who's eyebrows were raised. It was strange, having known something that Reborn didn't, and he found that he quite liked it. It brought up the question that he had wondered for quite some time; What had happened to the three? The conversations and whisperings continued until Skull returned, three days later.

His hair was soaking wet, his eyes downcast, and he wouldn't speak to any of them. He went straight up to his room and did not come out. Not for food, not for water, not for anything. Eventually it got to the point when they were all actually worried for him, and that was when Fon decided it had to stop. He burst into "Reborn's Lackey's" room, freezing when he realized this was the first time he had been in here (apparently for a reason.) 

Around the room, toys and things for a child were scattered around everywhere- clearly having been thrown around from what he could see was a toddler's bed in anger- and Fon stood with a gaping mouth. Either Skull had some really weird fetishes, or he had raised a child in the mansion without any of them noticing. There was no way... 

Even these mind blowing revelations were forced into the back of his mind as he heard a faint, muffled sob coming from the corner of the room- it seemed like Skull hadn't noticed him yet. Yes, the 'Lackey' was full on crying, leaning against the wall, facing away from him and clutching (was that a photograph?) 

"It hurts, Fon. It hurts so much." Ah, so the Lackey had noticed him. His eyes softened (although they shouldn't, damnit, he was a kick-ass martial artist!) and he shot a sympathetic look towards the man who was now a purple wreck. "She promised. She promised she wouldn't- wouldn't..."

He burst into tears again, clutching the photo tighter, holding it to his heart. "I'm sorry, Skull. I'm sure she was-" Skull turned on him, his broken (oh so broken- they hurt-hurt-hurt) flames flaring up as if ready to lash out at a moments notice, and he spun wildly until they were staring into his own. 

"You don't understand. She never breaks a promise. Even if it means doing terrible, terrible things, she never breaks a promise." Fon actually felt his heart melt a little as he caught the last of what Skull said (which he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear.)

"And it means I'm the last one."

Fon approached him cautiously, slowly, not wanting to startle him, and also sinfully curious. He wanted to know what other secrets Skull was hiding, wanted to rip them open and devour them. 

"The last one of what, Skull? It's... It's okay. You can tell me." Even his voice had changed now, more empathetic and soft and caring. Fon wasn't supposed to care. And he had called Skull by name, instead of addressing him as Reborn's Lackey. He was crouched down beside Skull, like he was approaching a startled animal. 

"When I was younger... I didn't have any friends. I didn't have anyone who liked me. At all. I was told my Mum and Dad died in a car crash, and that I was very, very lucky my Aunt and Uncle had decided to take me in." He took in a shuddering breath.

"My cousin was very spoilt, and I was basically... A servant, I guess. They hit me a lot. My cousin's favorite game was using me as a punchbag. I also... At school, did some things that nobody else did." Here Skull- Harry- stopped. There was no way he could tell Fon about magic. The man who brought down the Chinese Triads would cause another war. So, he decided to change his story.

"I was flame-active from a young age. I occasionally burst into purple flames, and everyone found that... Unnatural. Weird. Freakish. My Mum was also a flame user, she got a lot of attention for it, and so my Aunt hated it. They wouldn't let me talk about it to anyone." He was slumped against the wall now, less angry and more emotionally exhausted. 

"Until, when I was eleven, I was sent a letter. At first they wouldn't let me open it, but eventually I got the message anyway. It was an invitation. Not Mafia School exactly, but something similar. Anyway. A man, he was really really tall, came and told me my parents were murdered by... I guess you could say a Hitman. And I was the only target that ever got away- and so he hid himself in shame. Something like that. The really tall guy came with me to get supplies.

"Then I met a boy. He was Storm, I definitely know that, and he was my first friend. My first anything. He was wonderful. He laughed and joked and did things I had only dreamed about with me. It was beautiful, and we had already formed a weak bond. That was when she walked in, and we both snapped our heads towards her because she was so warm. She was everything to us, even if we didn't always treat her like it and, oh God, she was ours. Our bonds slammed into place and they never broke." 

Fon listened closely, heard the silent 'not until now' and the pain it carried. He saw the tears that sprung to the stuntman's eyes and despite himself, he hugged him. Fon had not hugged anyone in years. Skull seemed to appreciate the contact, though, so it was fine. He sniffed slightly and continued, now leaning into Fon's shoulder. 

"A lot happened that year. I also met the boy who would eventually become our Lightning, and I guess I probably passed the girl who would become Mist at some point. A lot happened. The next year was worse, and it continued. We were somehow always at the center of everything- and our bonds only grew stronger. We destroyed a stone of immortality, killed a monster, saved my wrongly accused Godfather- in that year I also met the Father of my future Godson-" He gestured at the toys around him, not saying it outright that yes, he usually raised a child here and none of them had fucking noticed, "I won a tournament and witnessed the death of someone who could have become our Sun, we saw a being made entirely of fear and broke a prophecy, we destroyed part of a soul and watched the headmaster die, and finally we- children- lead a war until I became immortal. That was our school years. Many of our friends and family died in that war. After it, the Mist and Lightning died, soon followed by my first friend- The Storm. But never her. Because she promised, after the Storm died, she wouldn't leave me. Oh God."

No more intelligible words came from him- nothing Fon could make out, anyway. They sat there for a time, saying nothing, Skull crying into the fighter's shoulder. 

What Viper wouldn't give for the pictures Verde had somehow managed to take.


	16. Chapter 16

Skull was a civilian. They all knew this. So, when Viper accidentally sent an illusion towards him that would display his worst fear, they didn't expect much, and didn't bother to move him out the way. Instead, they leaned over with idle curiosity, watching his darkest thoughts play out.

The room took on a dark, ethereal glow, and strange runic symbols lit up the floor. Above them, white spirits flew. One by one, faces came into view. Most of them teenagers. They circled the Arcobaleno. They drew closer and closer before stopping in front of Skull. Skull with mouth open and eyes wide. They hissed simultaneously, crowding him, whispering things.

"You couldn't save us. You couldn't save any of us." 

They chanted, over and over and over again, and then they took turns to taunt him. Still, none of it was particularly frightening, when you took into account that the Arcobaleno were all killers. Until, one of them (a teen boy with long hair and suspiciously good looks) spoke.

"Why did you leave me to die, Reggie? Didn't I save you from Mother? All you had to do was pick the right side. Pick Gryffindor, Reggie, pick Gryffindor." The voice hisses, and Skull jerks away with a cry.

Another figure steps away from the rest- and the Sky Flame, even though it's just from Skull's memories, is easily as powerful as Timoteo id Vongola's, which ought to be impossible.

"Regulus, I thought I was your friend? How could you betray us? Wasn't I good enough for you?" He whispers, and Skull's eyes well with tears.

"No! No!" He murmurs, and then there's another figure, the illusion of a screeching woman holding some sort of weapon.

"Crucio! You stupid boy! Mudwallower! A disgrace on our family name! A stain on our House! Crucio! Don't you ever question the Dark Lord!" She screams, and Skull is almost sobbing at this point, and then, as Viper is trying to pull their illusions back in (it's hard, because now their Flame is so entangled with Skull's mind.)

"Young Master Regulus... Young Master Regulus... Drink the water, Master Regulus. Drink, drink, drink..." The voice echoes, although they don't see where it's coming from.

"Ahhhhh, yessss. The mudbloodsss will sssoon be dealt with, once and for all." There's an echoing hiss from another disembodied voice, and then Viper sharply tugs at their Flame.

The last thing they see is dark, not entirely human hands pulling at Skull, dragging him down into what must be water.

And then their Flame is gone, and Skull is curled into a ball on the floor.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He mutters under his breath, and for a second Reborn thinks that Viper has finally broken him, but then there’s a flicker in his Flame and Skull sits up, slowly, eyes level with Viper’s hood.

“How dare you?” He snarls, and the Mist backs away from the Cloud who looks one moment away from Raging. He’s interrupted very quickly by a hand on his shoulder. He twists around, seething, and instantly his anger cools itself.

A short twenty-something stands behind Skull, with dark hair and vibrantly green eyes. “I’m sorry about this, but as the obliviate only just wore off, I have to ask you if you want to claim your Lordship?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s with the op colin creevey tho... buckle up folks, this is a (slightly) long(er) one

The day that Skull gave him a gift started off normally. Or, as normal as it ever got in the Arcobaleno Mansion.

Still, Skull had been acting strange all day. He had been deliberating and a thin pink dust had settled permanently on his cheekbones. Eventually, after two awkward meals which the stuntman had fidgeted through, Reborn had had enough.

He waited until Skull was walking alone, (well, almost alone, he was following Reborn in the first place,) and then he turned around, growling.

"What is it, idiota?" He snapped at his Lackey, scowling. Skull jumped and played with his fingers, fire engine red seeping from his forehead to his neck.

"U-u-um." The Cloud had stuttered, looking at his feet. Reborn had noticed that if Skull was left to speak, he would fill in the gaps, so he glared silently.

"W-well, I..." There was another pause as Skull fumbled with something around his neck. He eventually got it off, and held it out to Reborn.

"H-h-here. Please look a-after it." He said, thrusting it into the hitman's chest and running off, his face still cherry.

Reborn smirked. Skull obviously liked him (although it was weird that this was so sudden- he hadn't noticed anything before.) 

He examined his 'gift' more closely. It was, simply put, a necklace. There was a cold stone of some kind- not really a gem- that hung from it. He knew that Skull wore this all the time, or as long as he had known the ex-stuntman he had. It was strange, then, that Skull had given it to him. There seemed to be nothing remarkable about it.

The next day, Skull was still jumpy. His flames writhed under his skin, and his cheeks had not returned to their usual paleness. He avoided looking at Reborn at all costs, but still continued to trail after him like some kind of puppy. Again, Reborn became irritated. He turned around when they were alone, and this time grabbed him, titling his face upwards so that their eyes met.

"What do you want?" He growled, and Skull squealed, face turning darker than before. He slowly reached out a hand around Reborn's neck, until he was touching the necklace that Reborn hadn't yet taken off. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I, um, thought that maybe you would have thrown it away. O-or left it somewhere." He stuttered, still blushing, and Reborn released him.

"If it's so important to you, why did you give it to me, Idiota?"

Skull looked at the floor, hesitating. After a minute he answered. 

"Well... Well it's very... It's important, and..." He flushed again, beetroot red. "You're the strongest person I know, s-so I thought you could protect it." He muttered quietly, and Reborn recognized instantly the wound he had just done to his own pride. 

Skull who called himself the great Skull-Sama, had just admitted that Reborn was stronger than him. For once, he would not push it.

"Okay." He said, and he meant it, and Skull was very much happy about that.

The next day, Skull had quietly approached Reborn again, who had shown the stone discreetly. The ex-stuntman sagged in relief, and then frowned a little. He walked a little closer. 

"U-um. Reborn-Senpai?"

There was a brief hesitation as Reborn wondered when they ever got this close. 

"Yes, Lackey?"

"Well- uh... The second strongest of the Arcobaleno. Who is that?"

Reborn scowled. Was the idiot really going to give something to someone else? He sighed. 

"Verde."

There was no hesitation this time.

"Not him."

Reborn frowned a little, wondering why.

"Viper."

Skull nodded, went straight to Viper- directly and without the flustered embarrassment he had shown Reborn (which suggested he really did have a thing for him)- and murmured something, that of course Reborn could hear.

"I have an illusion that will interest you." He said, smiling coyly. 

Reborn followed them into Viper's office. 

Skull handed Viper a shimmering cloak. They scowled and asked what it was, and then proceeded to inform him that there would be a hefty price to pay if he was trying to play a prank. Skull simply smiled, and put on the cloak. Or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he disappeared. He had vanished.

Viper didn't sense an illusion. At all. But when they reached out a hand to where Skull had been, they could still feel him there. Skull brought the cloak back down to his shoulders, so that his head appeared. Then, he took it off and handed it to Viper. 

"Please look after it." He said, smiling sadly, as if that thing was woven with memories. (A frustrated Viper thought that it could well be.) They nodded shortly, and then waved Skull- and Reborn, who Skull still hadn't noticed- out of their office. 

Reborn caught him in the corridor outside, kicking him against the wall.

"Oi, Lackey. How many things are you going to give people?"

Skull winced- he was still being pinned down by Reborn's foot, and it hurt. 

"There were... Three..." He gasped, and Reborn released the pressure a little. "But... My friend has the other one."

Reborn frowned, an activity he seemed to be doing more and more of lately.

"I want to meet him." He said stiffly. If he was going to protect one third of something, he wasn't about to let another third fall into the wrong hands because of weakness shown by another. Skull nodded, and Reborn released him.

He turned with wide eyes when he saw Reborn looking at him expectantly.

"Now?" He said, incredulous, and Reborn nodded, accompanied by another swift kick to his stomach.

Skull groaned, and slowly stood up. 

"Right." He breathed, and started to walk towards the front door (Viper kept their office closest to the exit, which was telling in itself, really.)

He lead Reborn to a ladder leading up to the helicopter he had left on top of the garage. They flew for two hours, neither saying anything. Reborn calculated that they must be in England by now. Skull's wild purple hair was swept from his sweat-covered brow, and he was wrecking his lipstick by biting his lip. 

They landed in what was literally the middle of nowhere, and Skull hesitated as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it. He lead Reborn through a dense forest, and paused in front of what seemed to be a tiny cottage.

"Just- Don't shoot anyone, okay?" He said, biting his lip even harder.

Reborn nodded. 

Skull took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he pushed it open gently. 

Reborn jumped back as a blonde girl came suddenly into his view, out of nowhere. Skull, to his credit, didn't flinch. 

"It's okay, Luna. It's me. It's me." The wild being seemed to calm down a lot, the crazed look in her eyes fading. She took a shuddering breath of relief, dropping out of her defensive stance.

"Harry. Oh Merlin, we missed you. I'm sorry, it's just the Slashkilters..." Skull patted her shoulder, calming her down even further.

Her eyes darted to Reborn.

"You brought- Harry! Have you even seen him? He is infested with Wrackspurts! And a Civilian!"

Reborn scowled. "I am no Civilian."

Skull elbowed him, to which Leon transformed, and he backed away again. "You are here, Reborn-Senpai. Luna, I think the old words would be better."

"Oh, yes. Muggle it is, then. Anyway, the others are back there. Are you going to surprise them, or should I warn them you're back. I mean, some of them will probably try and kill you, you've been away so long." 

Skull shook his head. "I'll surprise them- I only came to show Reborn the w- the stick."

'Luna' nodded knowingly, and Skull lead Reborn into a room with three people who instantly (and instinctively, Reborn could tell) pulled out three sticks and two were pointed at Skull, whilst one was on Reborn. He examined his attacker carefully.

It was a man, freckled and shockingly ginger, but somehow he knew this man was a danger, possibly even to him. This wasn't so rare, but Reborn felt that even using his Flames (and they were the most pure and there were more of them that there had been for centuries) he would find himself evenly matched. The book he had been reading (a horrible shade of orange) was initialed R.W. It was very likely this was the keeper of the stick.

Or so he thought.

He looked to the woman with curly hair next to R.W, and his eyes flickered to a well-thumbed copy of War and Peace- in the original Russian. She was intelligent, and incredibly powerful. He would struggle to defeat her even at his strongest.

But it was the last man who made him feel fear. He would not be able to win against the short, pale male. Not in a hundred years. This was a veteran, they were all veterans, who was good at what he did. He had a camera in his lap (marked C.C) and Reborn felt that he could kill with anything, very much including that camera. Could kill him with barely a thought, and he paled. This was the one who guarded the stick. 

Was it the one currently pointed at him? He didn't think so. It didn't radiate the same energy that the cloak and the stone did. 

"Who are you?" He had hissed, and never had Reborn felt such an aura of power. Skull continued as though nothing was wrong, and this beast hadn't spoken.

"Well, I'm back for a little while, anyway. Thought I'd see how you were, check up on it, you know."

There was a cry of relief from the woman, a strangling hug from the ginger male, and a peaceful smile from the unbelievably strong man, who had lowered the stick.

"Oh, Harry. We all thought you were a goner- that last attack was fatal... Or maybe in Azkaban, I don't know. The Daily Prophet's been spreading such awful lies about you again... I don't know how you stand it!" The only female in the room practically yelled.

"I don't, really. I haven't looked at a paper in a few years, so it hasn't been particularly hard. Even Civilian ones are slightly negative, if you know the right places to look."

"Speaking of Civilians, Harry... Who's this?" And the powerful man's gaze rested on Reborn, who fought the urge to shudder.

"The new keeper of the Stone. Plus he's..." Skull's face blushed redder than a fire truck. "Golden Soulfire, and a... my.. a redhart."

The ginger gave a teasing smirk.

"Haaaaaarryyyy~ You should have told us you found him~"

Skull scowled, but coupled with the blush it only managed to make him look even cuter- wait, cuter? Since when did he think Skull looked cute? 

"I found him ages ago. I just didn't know..." 

"I read about that, I think. Sometimes the Harmony between a Soulfire and an Inferno can bring in another Soulfire, and the Inferno can be used as a Catalyst to speed up red and white hart bonding." The woman said very properly, and then frowned a little. "I'd imagine you have different words in your Mafia. Honestly, with your abilities you could have done anything, and you turn to crime!" 

Skull blushed heavier, looking guilty and whatthefuck why was he getting the weird tight feelings he usually stowed at the very depths of his mind? 

"Yeah well, I don't like being in charge of people- and I would have ended up like that! Besides, it wasn't my fault; I started out as a very respectable stuntman, actually."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wondering what the “job” is??? don’t ask me i’m wondering too. 2016 me kept terrible notes.

KHR

"You have to come back."

The man had shown up unannounced at their front door. He had pushed his way past Verde, past Fon, past even Reborn when they had tried to block him. He stopped only for Skull. The ex-stuntman had called out. "Malfoy." A name.

The man had turned instantly, green eyes wild and blonde hair more than a little unruffled. He uttered those five words, panic laced in his tone.

Skull seemed to understand, because he went with the stranger, leaving out the door. When the others got there, they had vanished, even though there was nothing for miles.

He didn't return for a week.

When he did, he was bloody and bruised and his arms were both twisted in ways that they shouldn't be. He fell on Reborn, leaning in to the Sun's natural warmth. He was healed and put to bed (Reborn was surprisingly gentle.) He didn't wake up for another two days.

His arms were in casts and his body had been washed and bandaged, but for some reason Flame couldn't heal some of the cuts. It was strange, but then so was Skull apparently knowing some strange blonde man that could vanish and him going off to what might as well be full-on war.

When Skull opened his eyes, both Reborn and Colonello were standing over him. He winced as the two blobs came into focus, already feeling the strain in his arms.

They crowded him instantly, bombarding him with questions Colonello with things like 'Are you alright, kora!? How are you feeling, kora!?' and Reborn with others like 'What the fuck was that, Lackey? Who was that man?' Skull's response was a groan, and he slowly sat up a little more. Viper entered the room silently.

"I don't think I'll charge you anymore." 

They said, and the other two shut up immediately, because Viper charged everyone for everything, and if they were letting someone off, that person was special.

"Ah." Skull muttered. 

Viper left the room.

Again there was a verbal assault on Skull, and again he simply moaned and tried to turn around. Reborn stopped him- of course he stopped him- but asked very seriously, "What happened?"

Skull averted his eyes, before speaking rapidly. "The man's name is Draco Malfoy. He needed me for a job- one that I did before, and I was good at it. So, he asked for me again. I did it. I just happened to get injured. Senpai."


	19. Chapter 19

Skull had frozen.

They had been going about one of their usual missions- a straightforward kill. Some businessman had gotten too close to the Mafia, so he needed to be eliminated. The Arcobaleno were called. They had been fine, until the man (blonde, arrogant) held up a small, faintly glowing stone. He had smirked, and looked directly where Skull had been carefully hidden.

Skull had frozen.

The others all looked at him cautiously, not knowing what to do exactly. Skull jumped down, landing softly in front of their target (who's name they knew but couldn't really be bothered to remember, let alone tell Skull. As it turned out, that was a mistake.)

The man's smirk grew wider as he clutched the tiny gemstone harder. Skull ground his teeth, and finally, finally spoke.

"Stop messing around." He said, and his tone was actually authoritative, actually angry.

"I don't quite know what you mean, Potter." 

Skull glared ferociously.

"You know what I mean."

The blonde frowned over-dramatically, before giving a comical gasp of surprise.

"Oh! You mean setting you up? I'm glad you finally noticed!" He was enjoying this, the stranger. 

He continued, even though Skull's nails were now making grooves in his palms. "What tipped you off? The blood wards? No, that's too clever for you. Was it Teddy, because there were signs of him everywhere? No. You only notice when I hold up this stupid stone you gave to me."

Skull scowled at him. "Well I thought it was in good hands!"

The man- Malfoy! That was it.- glared back, his gaze equally intense, equally full of the teasing hatred that came from a long rivalry. "It is in good hands. So is Teddy, if you bothered to come back!" He said, but no sooner than the words had left his lips, Skull had slapped him; hard.

"You son of a bitch. You know why I couldn't see him. Firstly, I was, may I remind you, rather jumpy. I couldn't even carry a w... My usual weapon- because I was sure I'd kill someone or worse. Every tiny noise sets me off, how do you think I'd have dealt with a crying toddler?"

He sucked in a great breath then, because he clearly had so much more to say, and Malfoy seemed a little more forgiving, anyway. 

"I was also, for a time, a criminal. Do you remember that? Did it perhaps slip your mind? You know that with your family's history... Well, if you were implicated, Teddy would have nobody. Then; I was cursed into the body of an infant. Again." Draco grunted at this. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have come to see him if I could have? I would love to spend more time with him- honestly I would- but I couldn't."

Malfoy seemed almost sheepish (almost- a Malfoy is never a coward, Draco.) but then steel flared in his eyes, and he said in a hushed voice. "You couldn't then, but you can now."

Skull was quiet too, and they both seemed to look at each other for a while, before there was a cough from Colonello. 

"Um, what exactly is going on, kora?"

Skull didn't respond, and neither did the target. There was a pregnant pause, and still none of the others had moved. "Alright." Skull murmured. "Alright."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry as a muggle Healer... in namimori. minus the worldbuilding.

"What do you think you are doing?"

A fierce, protective voice rang out across the medical bay of Namimori Middle, and Trident Shamal, a hardened assassin, froze, nearly dropping the needle that he was attempting to sew Gokudera up with. 

A green eyed man, somewhere in his twenties, was stood in the doorway, his glare as ferocious as his words. He wore a lab coat similar to Shamal's, as well as round, steel-framed glasses. He marched over to the very, very still Shamal, and snatched the needle from his hands.

"This is my patient." He hissed, and Shamal drew his brows together in confusion. He gave the man a once-over, and Gokudera gave a moan of pain as the thread was tugged. 

The man clicked his tongue disapprovingly, finishing the job in a matter of seconds. His ebony hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it away hurriedly, still scowling at Shamal. 

"You haven't got permission to be in this school, let alone practice medicine here, you're a third-rate doctor if ever I saw one, and most importantly... This accident happened on my school grounds. So he is my patient. Now. My name is Tōkō Sairasu. Do you care to introduce yourself?" 

There was a moment of silence before Shamal answered, and with a fake name he often used whilst out womanizing. "Kurokawa Hari." The man (more like teen, really. Early twenties at the latest.) growled. "Don't lie."

Shamal hesitated again, before finally giving in. "Shamal." was all he said, but he hadn't used his first name in years, there was no way he was going to start now, even under the (admittedly frightening) glare of the man- Tōkō-san.

"You." Tōkō-san was looking at Gokudera now, annoyed that he had become injured in the first place, but the stupid cow and the baseball freak had tripped him and how could he possibly have known his dynamite was lit and out of his pocket?

"Be more careful with your weapons." He said, before storming out just as suddenly as he had arrived. Speaking of storms, Shamal's thoughts turned to Flame types, and it did not take long for him to extract that particular bit of information from the man's retreating form. Probably the strongest Sky Shamal had ever met. Certainly the strongest broken one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “tears were flowing freely, but he shrugged” this is just a summary of gen Z tbh

Skull had paid Viper to tell him about the Flames of the Sky, unsurprisingly. He couldn't ask any of the others without being made fun of (how exactly was he supposed to know that, anyway?) but Viper could be paid to do almost anything. 

Viper themself didn't find anything particularly strange or interesting in their conversation- except whenever they mentioned Flame-Rejection or explained Sky-Rejection, Skull seemed close to tears. So, when they were done teaching, they allowed the Cloud one question, free of charge. 

"What about if a bonded Sky... Died?" Skull had asked, now looking incredibly pained.

"The element would most likely be shattered, possibly become depressed or suicidal, and if not... Well, if there were other elements, they'd probably turn on each other or some such thing. Now, about payment..." They trailed off, seeing small tears trailing down Skull's silent features. 

"Ah. I'll have it in your account by twelve." He said quietly, standing up to leave.

"You had a Sky, then."

"Yeah."

"They are...?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Viper questioned quietly, and Skull just gave an unhappy shrug of his shoulders. 

"I didn't go with her." He said, his bottom lip trembling now. "I was-" 

Tears were flowing freely, and he shrugged again, before leaving.

True to his word, seven million euros were in Viper's bank account by eleven.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like it was leading somewhere but... nope:

There was a knock at the door, and Reborn was not expecting any visitors. The only other one in the house was Skull (who rarely went out of his room and never got any visitors.) So, it was with worthy suspicion that he opened the door and immediately pointed Leon at the blonde woman with sharp eyes. 

"Who are you?" He had asked callously, because they lived in the middle of a forest with no maps and no connections to the outside world.

"Where is he?" She had demanded, ignoring him and pushing past him into the corridor. What. The. Hell.

She had halfway ascended the stairs, full-out sprinted, and knocked on Skull's door.

"Come on, we have to go!" She had yelled, in a very-clearly-panicking-but-trying-not-to-show-it voice. 

The Cloud's door swung open immediately, just as Reborn had reached her.

"They found me?"

"If I found you, they'll be next. We have to find somewhere else to hide you." 

"But I only just-"

"It doesn't matter now. They'll take you again."

"Understood. Where are we going to go? I've done most of Europe- they'll have contacts there already. The only non-European language I know is Japanese, but..."

"There aren't many ways to improve your mental strength there."

"Exactly... You know, if I could negotiate with him, I could..."

"And you would have negotiated with Voldemort? They think you're fated to be a dark lord. They'll lock you away again, with those things."

"I just... I..."

"I know, it's hard. It'll be harder if you're stuck in Azkaban, or used for experiments."

"Okay." Skull breathed. "Okay."

"Right, Japan it is- Do I need to wipe any memories?"

Skull have a long and considering look to Reborn.

"No."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing really hurts that much anymore” my ass, Lord Edgy McEdgelord.

There was a pause in conversation as something under Skull's shirt glowed blue, and Reborn snickered vindictively. It did not take much effort for him to retrieve what seemed to be a button, and if his Lackey's widened eyes were anything to go by, this was important. So, he pushed it. At first nothing happened, and then a hologram of an Asian elderly brunette woman appeared blue and static, and she smiled professionally.

"Auror Potter-Black, what can I do for you today?"

None of them seemed recognized the term Auror, or the name Potter-Black, but Skull clearly did, if his pale face was anything to go by. Viper was also suspiciously silent.

"Cancel the call. I'll explain later-" 

He was cut off, realizing they were all staring at him, and that since Reborn was holding his Fellyfone Reborn was the only one who would be recognized as Harry.

"Let's see... What's my schedule?"

"Your schedule, Sir?" 

There was a short, uneasy silence.

"Sir... You're on a long-term mission at the moment... Have you suffered any head injury recently?"

"No, no. I'm fine. The mission..."

"Sir...? To infiltrate the Mafia, Sir? You were using your, ah, unique skill set and Divination experience in Soulfire. You were to find the hitman known as Reborn with permission to Obliviate... And then, the Arcobaleno thing happened and now you... Sir? Is that actually you?"

Reborn was seething now. He didn't know exactly what Obliviate meant, but it sounded an awful lot like obliterate. As in, kill. His Lackey had been plotting against him? On a mission from who? 

"Yes, it's me."

"Then... Why did you sign up in the first place?" 

Reborn hung up, and turned on Skull with yellow-tinted eyes that burned in fury.

"Well, Lackey? Why did you sign up to kill me?" Skull did not respond as Reborn's fist crashed into his stomach. Blood dribbled from his mouth, and still Reborn went back for another swing. 

Skull laughed a self-depreciating chuckle even as he was punched with enough force to crack the wall behind him.

"You know, nothing really hurts that much anymore." He murmured weakly, still not making any move to attack back. "Ah." He breathed, a sigh of something that was not quite relief. "I wasn't supposed to kill you in the first place. I was only going to erase your memories of things you should not have seen- of course then we were turned to babies, and I couldn't remove your memories without drawing attention to myself, which would in turn bring attention to what you all call Harmonization, and others would call Soul Bonds, and a select few would call Horcruxes. So I had to stay."

He smiled bitterly, eyes shadowing black, and still Viper (usually the first to demand information) had not spoken.

"As for why I signed up to Obliviate you, it was supposed to be a long-term mission where I could try to forget alongside you. The Obliviation might rebound, and maybe, even if for one blissful moment, I would forget."

N


	24. Chapter 24

There was a knock at the door, and Reborn was not expecting any visitors. The only other one in the house was Skull (who rarely went out of his room and never got any visitors.) So, it was with worthy suspicion that he opened the door and immediately pointed Leon at the blonde woman with sharp eyes. 

"Who are you?" He had asked callously, because they lived in the middle of a forest with no maps and no connections to the outside world.

"Where is he?" She had demanded, ignoring him and pushing past him into the corridor. What. The. Hell.

She had halfway ascended the stairs, full-out sprinted, and knocked on Skull's door.

"Come on. I know you're in there. I felt it. Stop it."

"Go away." A muffled voice came from under the door, and Reborn was confused because really, why did Skull sound like he was crying?

"Let me in. I just want to help." She tried again, and Reborn kinda wanted to see how this played out. Skull had clearly locked the door.

"Shut up." Skull practically screamed, and there was a thump and that was when Reborn recognized the coppery scent of blood. Specifically, Skull's blood. 

And the woman did something, because the door was now open on Skull with slashes (healing faster than he can think) across his wrists, and he's kicking and screaming as the woman pins him in an embrace from behind, keeping him from hurting himself anymore. 

He thrashes and screeches, and Reborn doesn't even react because Skull self-harms. 

This strange woman somehow knew about it, and she knows how to control him, because slowly, he calms down. He finally goes limp in her arms, and eventually he falls into sleep. She releases him then, puts him in his bed, and takes away the knife. 

She finds seventeen more around the room, and puts them in her handbag. It's a while before she even acknowledges him. 

"He's been like this since he was eleven. Survivor's guilt, I guess." She said, almost absentmindedly, almost to herself, but not- because she knows he's there. "He's lost a lot of things. A lot of people, too. The Wrackspurts just won't leave him alone... There was a Heliopath around here, too, but I think you'll have that one covered."

"I... What?" 

For one of a select few times in his life, Reborn is shocked and confused. He doesn't much like it.

"Oh, you'll manage. I don't have long left, after all. I suppose I made it worse. Will you look after him for me, when I'm gone? He's had a long run of bad luck, really. Just when he escapes one war, he's thrown into another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have more cringefest coming your way but i’ll do it tomorrow


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back and i have over 60 shitty drafts to add

They had never seen a Cloud as protective as Skull was. 

England was a country that, to the best of The Arcobaleno's knowledge, Skull had never set foot in. They hadn't been to the 'grave for Mafiosos' since the curse began either, but then they decided to have a meeting there.... Without informing Skull.

Without any warning, the ex-stuntman had trouble letting them in the country. His Flames were writhing under his skin the whole freaking time, and finally Reborn snapped and asked.

"The heck is up with you, Lackey?"

Skull actually growled at Reborn, before catching himself and breathing deeply.

"My... My territory is near here. I can't... Right now I want to attack you all."

They blinked all at once, and instantly understood. 

But really, it had to be very close for Skull to be this aggressive. 

"Where is it, Lackey?" Reborn began, but at the distrustful glare amended his speech. "So we can avoid it."

Skull paused, looked around for a moment, and then pointed out in the general direction of North.

"Around six-hundred miles that way. Scotland. In the wilderness."

There was silence, and then Fon cracked a plate.

"That's so... So far away. Why are you...?"

 

Skull bit his lip for a moment.

"You're all dangerous, and its vulnerable. If you hurt any of them I will kill you. Or die trying, anyway."

"We won't try anything, Skull."

Yuni smiled at him, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

And that's how they ended up walking through marshy ground all the way in the middle of nowhere.

Skull knew this path better than any of them, even with his quiet, informative "There's usually a train."

They eventually came across it- an abandoned building site? Skull sighed deeply, dreamily, and they could instantly see that this was his home. But why would he even like this sort of... And then he turned around to face them.

"I am warning you now. Any of you say anything about me to anyone, or hurt anyone, I will not be able to control myself. Ah, I forgot about your eyes... Please close them and don't ask how I did it."

They all obeyed, even (after a small growl from Skull) Reborn. When they opened them again, they saw a castle. Massive and magical, rivaling the Vongola mansions (all of them put together!) in size. There was a giant lake, and in the distance a forest. 

Skull glared at them, and then walked forward, his appearance slowly changing until he had dark hair and green eyes, and Viper had to check several times that this was not an illusion.

Skull walked around a whole lap, and then began again, as they finally saw he was patrolling. Once he had done ten, he muttered to himself "Seems fine." Before kicking a large door.

"'Arry!" Someone called, and Skull turned as though it was his name. Which, maybe it was.

The man was huge. Literally, the biggest any of them had ever seen. He towered over Skull, and there was an intense stare off for a minute, and then Skull launched himself at him, in what looked to be an attack but was actually a hug.

"'Arry! Y're actually back!"

Skull swallowed, letting go of the giant.

"Hagrid, these are the... Associates I wrote to you about."

There was a second in which the bearded man frowned, and then a second later when his expression cleared up a lot.

"Ah, righ'"

Skull cocked his head to the side.

"So? Permission to enter?"

Hagrid chortled.

"Like you nee' permiss'on 'Arry."

Skull smiled thinly. 

"Well, better go see the new headmaster. If he'll have me..."

"This is a school, Lackey?" Reborn muttered, but the giant man definitely heard him.

"Who the hell are you calling your Lackey? Harry? Why is he...? Why are you accepting that? Wait, no. I walked in on you and Draco once, and I don't want to know."

"It's really not like that, Hagrid."

"Sure it's not. He's obviously stronger than you..." Hagrid said sarcastically, before frowning more seriously. "Wait. You can't use your... So they think... Hahaha. Nice one, Arry. Knew you'd make a good Marauder."

"...I try." Skull remarked dryly.

They left fairly soon, the giant explaining he had to look after some vampire squirrels, and honestly none of them wanted to know. Skull glanced at them once more before they all continued.

He passed several who he addressed as 'Professor' and who bowed to him, the occasional 'Lord Potter-Black' or 'Harry' or even, once, a stern old lady who had glared at him and then called him a troublemaker. Her eyes had smiled, though.

Then, they arrived in a cluttered room where a clearly stressed out man sat.

"Headmaster Creevey, if I may have a moment of your time?"

"Look, I'm terribly sorry," the man said, not looking up from the mountains of paperwork he was shuffling through, "but I've just been informed that Harry Potter has been sighted in the area. With Muggles. Seven of them- all of them armed, may I add. Not true of course, but if it was..." He took in a deep sigh, but still had not glanced away from the incredibly untidy stacks of paper.

"I honestly thought he was done messing up my schedules. Argh! Where is it? The Dementors will be here soon, if it really is him, and I'll need to show them the form I got from Shacklebolt- Ugh! Look, what can I-" It was then that he chanced a look at them, and froze.

"Merlin's Beard." He whispered, and immediately stood up, grasping Skull by the shoulders. "It's really you. My brother told me- Oh my God. The Saviour will return from Death herself, still cold from encounters which he will not retell, although he finds it in his power. Trelawney's prophecy came true." He said quietly, harshly.

Then his attention flitted to the others. "Well, Lord Black-" his jaw went slack as Skull beamed. "Call me Skull!" "Uh? Well, H-Skull... Although it's true there's a lot more give in Muggle interactions now, and they are your guests... You are not really... They can't.."

Skull grinned boyishly. "I'm a Violet Knight and traveling with my Lord- ah- A Baroness, and her other Knights- the Yellow is Guilded- so this falls under subsection H-27 of the Statue of Secrecy."

Creevey laughed. 

"Of course, of course. Didn't know you were so keen on Divination, really." He said, smirking. "Also, to have a Baroness... That worries me, I wonder if your core is perfectly stable... Perhaps we should have the Madame take a look at you?"

"Yeah. We'll see. Well, you know me. Prophecies are my thing now, right?"

"Fulfilling prophecies."

"You could say that. Anyway, they wanted to see my 'castle'."

"Ah. All Violets have those, I remember?" 

"Quite. Of course, my Dearest was originally a part of that..." Skull actually looked sad, what the fuck. "And to think she was my Lord too... Well. Moving on. This lot will have to sign secrecy, I assume?"

"Uh, yes, Lord Black- Skull, sorry. I'm sure you'll think of something."

A few moments later and they had signed an agreement that seemed to make even Viper stumble.

"There. No mentioning of anything you see here. Okay, let's go."

"First we'll visit the DADA classrooms..."

"Ah? Lord Black, we didn't get a teacher this year, so the subject was dropped... We have two days instead where we focus intensely... And it's just Defense now, since we feature Civilian use."

"Okay. Then... Divination."

"You misunderstand, Lord Black. Today is one of the Defense days. In fact... If you wouldn't mind being a guest..."

"I'd love to."

"Follow me then."

They arrived at a massive room named 'The Great Hall' where hundreds of students were seated, most half asleep as one Professor Binns lectured. 

Then immediately broke out into fevered whispering.

"Is that him?"

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"The Man Who Conquered?"

"Voldemort's Nemesis?" 

"Oh Merlin, It's the Saviour!"

"Let me get a picture, no, shut up!"

Skull smiled a gentle smile.

"Hey." He started, and immediately the silenced. "So, I'm glad you're all learning well. I've been asked to take part in Defense Day, but being that I mostly taught myself... It probably won't be that great..."

The Arcobaleno snickered, even as the students looked appalled.

"Sir! Sir!" A young boy in a green scarf called out, seeming outraged.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"My Father says you fought a war while still learning Defense, and even though you left us with the half-blood brat, he still thinks you were good to come this far. He says you weren't very good friends in school and sometimes when he thinks I'm in bed he starts crying but I think it's because of Professor Granger."

"Yes." He said fondly, after some time. "Hermione was... Is greatly missed by many of us. I'm sure she would not have approved of you having no teacher. I'll step up.“


End file.
